The Beginning Of A Dream
by SilentDreamer01
Summary: An ordinary girl's life, 'or is it the opposite', will be changed as she meets an unexpected visitor... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: The Starting Point

The Starting Point

* * *

It was a cold winter night. I was at my room praying and was also wishing, a wish that is too impossible to come true.

* * *

Hi, my name is Minemi Hirazaki. I'm a 14 year old student at Angels Academy who wishes the impossible. They say that I have all the things people would want in the world, richness, attention, smartness, looks, body, athletic, good at arts, good at everything, and the one who gets all the things that they want. I admit, all of those are true except for one, they said that I can get all the things that I want, but that's not true. I'm still lacking something in me, something I have always wanted, that impossible wish, that impossible dream, that is the only thing that will complete me.

* * *

I was about to sleep when, 'Huh, what the…?'. I… I… I… I SAW AN ANGEL! I could not believe my eyes, an angel, RIGHT IN FRONT OF MEEE! Is it lost and just wandered in my window to ask were he is! I am REALLY CONFUSED right now, I… I… IWANT TO SCREAM!

Minemi: AH-

Angel: Young girl, young girl, don't be afraid. I am here to bring good news! I am here by the order of God to grant what you call "A wish that is too impossible to come true" yes~!

Minemi: Umm… sort of…!

Angel: You are probably wondering why God himself ordered to grant this wish of yours, that is because of the good personality you are showing in this world, for always believing in him, and one more thing,... he is getting annoyed of hearing the same wish every time, every minute, and every second of everyday…

Minemi: Ooh… so that's why… sorry~! ;P

Angel: "It's ok, everyone's like that" he said, but you,... you are special~!

Minemi: Why…?

Angel: You'll know the answer soon enough…. Well now, we shall commence to the point why I'm here shall we!

* * *

I was kind of getting sleepy as a warm and comfortable light was surrounding me. Before I entirely disappeared in this world, the angel said…

Angel: You will discover your true abilities and your true identity when you arrive to the place in which you are going to…. But if you have realized all of this, you must first think before you act on will…. Be warned of the dangers you will soon face there, you must be alert always… take care young mistress…!

Minemi: 'Why… why did he call me young mistress…? Huhmm, I'm getting a little sleepy…'

* * *

I fell asleep, not knowing that from this day onward, is the start of a worthwhile and memorable journey….

* * *

Hey everyone~! :D This is the first fanfic that I have ever made :3. I am not an expert at this but I'm trying my best to make this good. If there are any comments about this, you are free to tell me anything so that I can improve my skills! Hope you all like it! :3


	2. Chapter 2: Into The New World

Into The World

* * *

It was a cold Snowy night…

Meiko: Anybody want to volunteer to buy our lunch?

Len: I would, I would onee- chan!

Rin: Then I would volunteer on helping Len carry our lunch~!

Len: Don't worry Rin, I can handle it by myself.

Rin: But…

Miku: If you don't like Rin to help out, then can I help you carry our dinner? Because your gonna need all the help you can get~!

A small blush appeared at Len's face as Miku voluntarily raised her hand to help Len…

Len: S- sure onee- chan, our dinner is heavy so I may need help~!

Rin: HEY! That's SOOO UNFAIR! When I voluntarily raised my hand to help you out you disagreed, but when one- chan raised her hand-!

Len: That's none of your business!

After Meiko handed the money to Len, Miku and Len walked out of the house to buy their dinner.

* * *

When Len and Miku were going home after buying their diner, abeam of light appeared out of nowhere, a girl with extraordinary beauty, and still in her night gown was inside of the beam of light. The beam of light laid her down slowly on the soft white snow. Miku hurriedly ran to where the girl was…

Miku: Wake up, you mustn't sleep out here, please wake up!

While Miku was trying to wake the girl, all Len could was stare with a blush on his face at the sight of two beauties together…

Miku: LEN, HURRY AND HELP ME OUT HERE!

Len: U- uh, HAI!

Miku and Len went home. Miku was carrying their dinner while Len was carrying the girl.

Miku: Good thing I came along , Right Len!

Len: H- hai~!

* * *

Miku: Where HOME~!

Meiko: Good grief what took you guys so lo- lo- long! ( Meiko's eyes widening) Who's that girl!

Rin: Yeah, who's that! Don't tell me you brought home a girl who idolizes you!

Kaito: Don't you mean a girl who idolizes mua~! (Kaito said while eating ice cream)

Len: Shut up onii- chan, don't get into our fight!

Miku: Everybody SHUT UP! Geez, this girl is freezing and all you can do is fight over her! Good grief!

Rin: Wow onee- chan, this is the first timeI heard you like this…

Everybody said in unison: Yeah~!

Miku: SO..., I don't care! The thing is that this girl needs help, got it!

Everybody said in a low voice: Hai…


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

Hiya minna- san~! :D, see see I'm writing again hihihi~! Please rate and comment on my work, I'm BEGING you! (goggly eyes)….Comment on my work if anything is wrong with it, I can fix them I swear cross my heart not hopping to die :P…I need your comments to improve my work and give me inspiration…. I do not own Vocaloid, they belong to their respective owners, except for the character's I made like Minemi Hirazaki and other characters that I will make in the future… enjoy reading and thanks in advance~!

P.S. Girl's, think that your Minemi Hirazaki here, hihi…

* * *

Minemi woke up in a Japanese style room, yellow bed, yellow pillows, yellow sheets. Walls with posters and in an open cabinet, there are there are guitars, headsets, CD's, and clothes…

Minemi: Ugh… where am I…. Wait… yellow beddings, posters, CD's, headsets, guitars, yellow, white and black girls and boys sailor suits… then that means…

Len: Oh, your awake, great cause I brought you-

Minemi: EEEEEEEEEEEE! LEEENNNN! (Jumps and hugs Len)

Len: Woooah, hold your horses! (Len's face turning slightly red)

Minemi: Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I'm just so happy because... because... My Dream Came TRUE!

Meiko: Hey, what's all the fuss about?

Miku: What- what, what happened?

Kaito: I still wanna sleep you know… huhm…

Rin: Well well well, looky here, the fangirl woke up~! ( Minemi doing an I don't like you look at Rin)

Minemi: Well Rin, looks like you are more of a fangirl than me you know~! (an evil grin appearing on Minemi's face)

Rin: Wanna fight girl- Wait, how did she-?

Len: I dunno, she knows mine, too…

Minemi: Well, now let me explain…

Minemi told them that she the vocaloid family and is so eager to meet them in person wanting to see and about how she met the angel and how she got there blah blah blah…

Minemi: And that's about it~!

Kaito: Zzzzz… A- I'm awake, I'm awake!

Miku: No your not onii- chan, your sleeping…

Meiko: So this whole thing that you are here is because of a wish…? (Minemi nodding in agreement)…

Len: My head hurts because of thinking…

Rin: Then DON'T think dumbass!

Len: No, YOU'RE the DUMBASS!

Rin: NO, YOU'RE THE DUMBASS!

Len: NO, YOU'RE THE DUMB-!

Meiko: STOOOOPPPP! Now that you're here, there's nothing we can do about it, YOU even didn't brought some clothes with you, there's nothing for you to where here… you know what that means girls…

Meiko, Rin, and Miku said I unison: SHOOOPPPIIIINNNGGG!

Minemi: Wha- what, bu-bu-bu-but I don't have money!

Miku: No worries, we'll take care of yah, right Rin!

Rin: Yeah, let's go, I can't wait! (Rin with an evil grin)

Minemi: 'Bring it on goldy' (Minemi with an evil grin also)

* * *

Meiko: So, where will we go next…?

Rin and Minemi walking straight forward, looking at each other with disguist for each other…

Minemi: I'm not gonna lose to you goldy…

Rin: So am I girly

Rin and Minemi in unison: Ggggrrrrrrr…

Miku: Uhhh guys, this way. (Miku pointing to a Shoe shop)

Rin and Minemi in unison: COMIIIIINNNGGG!

Rin: I'll get there first!

Minemi: Not if I got there first! (Minemi and Rin racing to the Shoe Store)

Meiko: Ugghhh, will they ever learn…?

Miku: They still have a long way to go onee- chan, they still have a long way to go (as Meiko and Miku are entering the store)

* * *

After three days…

Minemi: Truce!

Rin: Truce!

Meiko, Kaito, and Len in unison: WHAAAT!

Cliffhanger (I think that's the meaning of a cut-scene or somewhat) :P... See you guys on the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

I'll be changing the way I tell my fanfictions from now on, so do not be surprised if anything changed with my fanfictions….

FLASHBACK

_The First Day_

_While Miku, Meiko, Rin and Minemi we're in the shoe store…_

"_You guys stop fighting", Meiko said to the two youngsters fighting over simple matters. _

"_Onee-chan, there is no stping them you know said Miku helping Meiko cook their dinner for that evening. Len was playing Project Diva on the Playstation and Kaito was busy eating his ice cream AGAIN. _

_Meiko and Miku were about to set up the table when…_

"_I'll do it Onee-chan" "No I'll do it!" "grrrr", the two said fighting over who's gonna arrange the food on the table. All Meiko can do was sigh in this situation while Miku, Len and Kaito went to their seats without wanting to bother getting involved in the fight of the two women._

"_Can you guys stop fighting for just one SECOND?" The fighting stopped yes, but for only a second, and the fighting continued again but ended on the time of their bed time. _

_The Second Day_

_Minemi met this guy at the same age as hers with short brunette hair and has a cool and funny personality and been hanging out with him ever since. The group had suspicions on this issue that is why they are spying on them, but the one who is most interested in this particular event was Rin and the most eager one to know the relationship of the two, but they where always caught by Minemi spying on them two so they don't have the chance to spy and they did not know what the two of them were doing and planning by themselves…._

_The Third Day_

"_Rin, let me introduce to you Shin-kun", Minemi said to a surprised Rin._

"_W- What! Why are you-?" Rin said surprisingly while Minemi was giggling a little._

"_Let's just say this is a gift of friendship. He's a gentleman and is kinda cute when he's like that" Minemi said teasingly as Rin's face was growing red._

"_Hello Miss Rin, may I take you for a walk?" Shin said bowing politely in front of Rin whose face was growing much redder._

"_U- Um….S- sure…. Why not?" Rin said nervously as she walked nearer to the man. "S- See you later Minemi"._

"_Sure Rin, you guys just have fun" Minemi said happily while waving at the both of them while Shin was leading the way still holding the hand of the shy Rin._

"_Oh Rin, your back?" Minemi said happily and while the others where confused of all of this._

"_Truce!" "truce!" Both of them said while shaking their hands in agreement._

"_WHAAAT!" The group said with questioning thoughts of the sudden change of the two girls._

"_We'll, let's just say me and Minemi got along because of a situation" Rin said happily beside her new friend and became friends from that day onward._


	5. Chapter 5: The Adventure Begins

"Well, goodbye minna-san… It was nice knowing you guys…," as Minemi was being engulfed by the white light just like that night but now, she can hear sobs slowly disappearing…. "I will miss you guys… goodbye…," Minemi said while crying.

A mysterious person grabbed Minemi from the back and shutting her mouth while she was still on her way home in a white transporter-like warp world, "I finally found you…"

"Mmmhhh… mmmhhh… MMMMHHHH!" Minemi trying to get lose while she was being taken away by the man.

* * *

"Did I make it in time?" a man said dressed in white clothes, shoes, and overall coat and white gloves with short-black hair and brown eyes. "Oh no… I was too late…"

"What late and who-who are you?" Len asked curiously and a little scared.

"Yeah, what do you mean by 'TOO LATE'?" Rin said questioning.

"Is there something wrong mister?" Miku asked.

"There is my lady, in fact it is quite big," Said the man worrying.

"Well whatever is the matter?" asked Meiko worrying a little for the man.

"Yes, tell us, maybe we can help," asked Kaito.

"In fact you all can," the man replied.

"Then spill man! We can't help you if you don't tell us now," Len said in a demanding tone.

"All right, all right, no need to hurry… no, I mean there is a need to hurry. The young mistress has been taken away by Tomen," the guy said worriedly.

"What mistress? What are you talking about?" Kaito said confused.

"And who is this Tomen person your talking about?" said Meiko also confused.

"You mean you guys don't know yet the true Identity of the mistress?" The guy asked shocked.

"That's why we're asking dumbass!" Rin said in a rudely manner.

"Well I must say you have an utterly bad manner my lady," the man said that made Rin angry at him. "Very well then, as you may know you have met Minemi am I correct?" the man said politely which made the girls turn a little red and making the guys jealous 'cause he is really is good looking.

"Yeah your right so!" Len said pouting.

"Well I'll say you have a bad attitude boy," the man said smirking.

"Right back at ya asshole," Len said smirking as well.

"Well I'll sa- oh I have almost forgotten to introduce myself, I am Saint, one of mistresses faithful servants and I also have almost forgotten to say the true identity of the mistress. The mistress's true identity is Minemi but her real name is Marionette," said the man humbly.

"WHAT!" the group said in unison.

"You people startled me," said the man.

"You startled, we should be the ones to be startled you know," Rin said loud voice.

"What kind of mistress is Minemi anyway," Kaito said.

"Well, she is the mistress of the heavens and the daughter of The Lord Almighty," said the man proudly.

"WHAT!" the group said in unison again.

"Will you please stop doing that?" Saint said demandingly.

"We can't help it you know! You're the one who is startling us with you're answers!" Miku said loudly.

"I only speak of the truth my lady, but if you could not handle the truth, then I must not continue with my chatter anymore," said Saint.

"No, please continue, we wish to know more of Minemi I-I mean Marionette," Meiko exclaimed.

"No need to use her true name if you people are not used to it, you are all mistress Marionette's friends aren't you?" Saint questioned them.

"Of course we are! We've been friends with her since she first got here, you should know that better than we do," Len said protestingly.

"Yes you are right that I know you are all friends from the beginning, but Miss Rin here had some misunderstandings between her and the mistress and I also know all of your hearts desire. Do you wish to know what is Len's heart's desire?" everyone except Len, who's hair is hidding hi face, nodded. "Very well then, her name is-!" Saint was stopped by Len by covering his mouth with his hand.

"Shh… quiet, she'll know my feelings," Len said wispering to Saint's ear.

"Be a man will you! Are you a man or not!" Saint said in a man to man talk.

"I'm a man of course what do you think of me gay!" Len said angrily. "I'll tell her when I'm ready".

"What if the time that you are ready is the time of your death, what shall you do when that happens?" Saint said in a questioning tone.

"That won't happen okay, I will just wait for the right moment that's all," Len said confidently.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Saint said.

"I said I know already right!" Len said angrily.

"No you didn't," Saint said mischivously.

"Why I outta-!", "Let's just continue with Saint's story right Saint?" Len was angry being cut off by Rin and Rin looking straight at him with her tounge out.

"Very well then, the mistress was sent by her father like her brother Jesus to clear the people of the earth from all their impurities, but something wrong happened to the mistress. The mistress has lost her memories for some reason. That is why when she was reborn in the form of a baby in the womb of her new mother she had no memories from her past unlike her brother. That is why I, her faithful sevant, was sent by God himself to watch over her, but I failed to do that because she was taken away by Tomen because of my carelessness," Saint said in a sad tone and regreting what he should have done to prevent the mistress's capture.

"Yo, you forgit to tell us who this Tomen guy is," Kaito said questioning.

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me. Tomen is a man from another world like you guys wanting to be God himself, that is why he thought of a plan to gain this power and to overthow God and to be the most powerful man in the universe, and that plan is to take the mistresses power and make that power even stronger," the poor Saint said sadly.

"So… how can we help?" Miku said cheerily to know that she would go on an exciting adventure.

"Yes, actually…

To be continued ;P….


	6. Chapter 6: The New Found Powers

"So… how can we help?" Miku said cheerily to know that she would go on an exciting adventure.

"Yes, actually… you guys have powers"…

"Really, if we have powers, then I'll try my powers then!" "Me too" "So shall I" "I'm in" "Ready?"…. "Miku, the leek ranger!", "Len, the super!", "Kaito, the incredible!", "Meiko, the powerful!", "Rin, the strong!" as they said this, they did different kinds of funny poses which made saint burst out laughing.

"Hey, why isn't anything happening?" Rin said fraustrated.

"Yeah and why are you laughing, what's so funny huh?" Len said lifting Saint a little with his fists.

"Your poses are very amusing, the leek ranger, the super, the incredible, the powerful, and the strong? What a laugh" Saint said still haven't recovered from his laugh on the amusing scene earlier. "I'm sorry. The phones, the phones have your powers".

"Wh–what? The phones?" Len said confused.

"Just put me down for a while and I'll explain it to you," Saint said and Len put him down slowly. "Uh… sorry".

"Now let me explain. Every phone has its own unique powers that ressembles the holder. Even though the misstress doesn't know it she had given you people powers and can use them in the right moment and at the time of need," Saint finished while fixing his clothes with some kind of magic to return his clothes to its former neatness.

"Whoa, cool~! How'd you do that?" Kaito said amazed.

"Oh, this? It's just a simple technique we angels can do," Saint said proudly. "Cool!".

"Enough with the chit-chat, let's just go right into business. So, how can we work this things anyway? Meiko asked with a curious-serious tone.

"It's like this, you switch it on and look for the Power File, switch it on and presto! You can use your powers," after Saint had said this, they all switch-on their cellphones and switched on their powers, light covering them and been revealed again after a few seconds. Kaito was the first one to be revealed because he was the first one to open his phone, followed by Meiko, Rin, Len, and Miku. Kaito was dressed in an elegant swordsman clothes and a big mystical sword in his hand, "Wow this is so cool", Kaito said while looking at himself.

A few seconds later Meiko appeared wearing a dress of somewhat like the princess of magicians and has a belt with reloadable dagers with jewel designs, "looking good Meiko, looking good", Kaito said grining turning a little pink, "Th-thank you", Meiko replied.

Rin appeared next wearing a mystical elf-like clothes with glowing bow and reloadable arrows with golden vines and leaves as its design as her weapon, "oh yeah man! I'm a sexy mystical elf with a golden bow and golden arrows! Maybe I'll just traid my bow and arro-!" "Don't do that! You'll need it when the time comes!" Saint said in a worrying-demanding tone, "Fine, fine, I won't sheesh, have some fun in your life will you!" "I have. Do you remember what you guys did earlier?" saint said holding his laugh, "Haha, funny".

After Rin and Saint's chatter, Len appeared wearing something like a wondering prince with a big semicircle-like object with spikes at its sides and a handle in the middle as his weapon, "Ooh, Len! Cool weapon and nice clothes!" "Thanks and I'm proud of it!" Len said proudly.

Then the last one to come out was Miku wearing a godess-like dress that made her look like one and holding a magical staff at her right hand.

"Wooah… Miku you look great~!" Saint said amazed and turning slightly pink, "Th-this is embarassing…" Miku said while looking down a little not noticing that Len was walking over to her, "No onee-chan, don't be embarrased, in fact, yo-you're beautiful…" Len said looking a bit red, "Th-thank you", Miku said while raising her head. When her head was straightened-up, she and Len noticed that they we're only a few inches away from each other's face and near on touching each others lips. "S-SORRY!" the two said in unison while turning away from each other quickly.

"Well that was amusing~!" Miku and Len turned to where the voice came from seing people laughing while covering their mouths.

"H-hey will you guys stop that!" Len said getting reder because of embarassment, "And if we don't want to?" Rin said still laughing, "Then I'll rip those smiles of your faces!" Len said starting to chase the laughing people but luckily, Saint can fly, "Let's stop the chasing you guys, we have work to do", Saint said opening a portal in the sky, "Come on! Time won't be waiting for us you know!", "W-we can't fly or jump that high you know!" Meiko said a little angry, "You guys have your powers right? So you guys can do it and I'll be cheering for you guys, go, go, you guys can do it! Go, go!" Saint said teasingly.

"Yeah, thanks for teasing", Kaito said annoyed not noticing Miku was flying her way to the portal. "Come on you guys, let's go!" Miku said cheerily waving at the others while beside Saint.

"H-how didyou do that?" Len said amazed.

"Oh it's easy! I just thought that I was flying and tadah! I'm flying!", "Ok then let me try", Len thinked really, really hard and in just a second he his feet was not touching the ground, he was flying, really flying! "Oh yeah man I did it!" Len said half believing.

"Ok, now it's our turn to try guys!" "Yeah!" they said in unison and not long, Rin, Meiko and Kaito had the same outcome as Len and Miku. "Oh, yeah man we're flying!" "It feels good to be in the air right?" "Yeah, It's really relaxing~!", and that's when Saint noticed that there where people there who we're watching them all from the start.

"Before we leave…"Saint said in a serious tone, "What? What is it Saint?" Rin asked Kind of worried, "We must earase first the things that had happened here from those people's minds", and that's when Rin noticed a short-haired brunette man whowas looking at where they were.

"S-Shin-kun!" Rin exclaimed surprised to see the man she had a relationship with to be there and see the whole thing, "Who is the man of which you speak of miss Rin?" Saint said with curiosity. "Shin-kun is the brunette haired man below us which is the same age as me of which I have a relationship with. Shouldn't you know that mister smarty pants!" Rin said slightly irritated at Saint's expression.

"Oh that man, I remember, so what about him?" Saint said uncaringly.

"What? You have a relationship Rin?" the group said except Rin and Saint of course.

"Yeah, and Minemi introduced me to him, he's a pure treasure, absolutely perfect, the 100% ideal man, am I right girls?" Rin said with a big grin knowing her friends feel the same way, and was right when she saw them with big drooling smiles and sparkling eyes as a sign of love at first sight.

"Even if I don't know him…" "I think I'm in love~!".

"Lay of girls, he's mine", Rin said while she flew down to the man. "Rin-chan…" "Yes Shin-kun?" "Can you promise me one thing?" "Yes, anything for you…".

"I'm kinda getting sick of the sweetness of those two", Len said in a teasing manner while holding his laugh.

"This is none of your business Len!" Rin said beginning to heat up because of anger.

"U-um, Rin-chan…" "O-oh, s-sorry Shin-kun, I got carried away. What was that I need to promise to you?" "Rin…" "Yes…" "Promise me that you'll come back safe from where you are going to…" "Yes, I promise you Shin baby, I'll come back here safe and sound" "And I Promise you that I will wait for you here even if it takes forever…" "Awww, Shin-kun, that's so sweet~! Saint-san, please don't earase his memories. He promiseed me that he will wait for me no matter what, so please don't erase it so that he won't be curious why I was gone and he doesn't know anything and may thimk I left him, please~! Rin said with cute buggly eyes.

"If that is what you wish, but only him ok" Saint said assuring.

"Thank you, Saint-san! Shin-kun, wait for me, I won't let you down, I promise you…" and with those last words before going to the portal they gave each other a small, romantic kiss as their goobye.

"Hey don't make me sicker than before you guys" Len still teasing the two.

"Why you! Bye Shin-kun until our next meeting! Len come here!" .

"Catch me if you can little turtle!" Len said while running to the portal.

"Kids, they never learn…" Saint said shaking his head while all of them where entering the portal.

"Rin-chan I will wait for you, I promise" Shin said watching the group disapear along with the portal while being sorrounded by people with erased memories of what had happened.


	7. Chapter 7: Evil Series

**Hi guys, here I am again the one and only~ Sorry for the wait but here is a new chapter for those who were waiting.**

**Please comment on my story if I should continue this or not, thanks a bunch~ ^^**

Evil Series

"Whoa, what happened? And where's my companions? We just entered the portal a while ago and now where are they?" Saint walked around the town hoping to see even one of his comrades around.

Saint acme across a corner and saw parents each dragging its own child, the father trying to drag the boy and the mother trying to drag the girl, but the children were holding each other close not wanting to get separated from each other; they were twins, twins that somewhat he knew but thinking of the possibility may not be them, for the ones he knew were full fledged fourteen year olds.

Saint came closer to the scene and saw the children crying, so he came closer and tapped the rich looking mother's shoulder, "Umm, pardon me madam but… you and that man over there…" he pointed to the not so rich looking man, "What kind of argument has happened here that you and that man over there are joining those poor kids in it".

"Oh, are you sir asking what had happened here?" the woman asked.

"Yes, that is what I have asked recently, right? Or were you not listening", Saint responded sharply.

"Rather cocky for a handsome man as yourself, very well then. This man here, my husband, had a relationship with another woman since after our wedding day. I haven't known this until this morning when I followed him secretly. I saw him stop and enter a house in the forest and saw him in bed with another woman. He was gloriously on top of the woman, not just any woman, but one of our maids, a maid that must serve us for the rest of her life to pay for her debts. So what I did is I barged in and caught them surprised.

When we got home we argued and argued until we got to a conclusion, we will split up, live separate lives, one child lives with me and the other one lives with him, so I took the girl and he took the boy. Even if you were me you would do the same", even though it took long for the woman to finish, Saint listened and understood but disagreed on the other facts.

"Madam, if you may so, you may have filed a case against your husband and his other woman for we have a court. What is the use of a court of justice if there is nothing or no one to be justified", Saint said truthfully speaking.

"You have sense young lad, but not all courts are aiming for justice. They have other options themselves to put an unjustified case to a much more unjustified one", she also said in a matter of fact.

"Yes, and as you also said earlier, not all courts are justice centered but others are am I correct, and you're rich yourself, why not buy the courts side?"

"Another correct answer, but that does not change my mind either, so if you will excuse me, I still have an appointment to go to. Come dear", she said to the girl twin.

"I don't want to, I want to stay with Len", the girl cried.

"Oh come now, you don't need that twin of yours, now come"

"No! I refuse to be separated from my twin!"

"If I say come, come you blasted child"

"No, Len!"

"Rin! My twin!"

Saint was put aback by both twins' sudden answers. If they were Rin and Len then they must be his missing group mates. And if they were his missing group mates, something or someone changed their status to delay what they had to do on that timeline.

As Saint watched the twins grew as fourteen year olds just as what he remembered them to be when they first entered the portal. Len was now a servant of Rin and Rin is now a princess, a princess of the yellow kingdom.

Saint remembers a story just like this one which was titled 'The Story of Evil'. It was a story a tragic story about love, agony, revenge and regret. _

Saint was now watching the scene where Len and Rin were at the blue kingdom, a neighboring kingdom just like in the story. He was now seeing Len love struck at… Miku! Wow what a coincidence, Saint new that Len was in love with Miku but he didn't even think that Miku would even be here, what luck he really has, three down two more to go.

By the time Rin and Len got home, Rin was crying in fury, she can't stand that her brother loves someone other than herself; she can't take that option, so she ordered Len to go to Miku's house and kill her by his own hands which he agreed to, even though she new it was hurting him, she doesn't care one bit for all she new is that it will be done soon and that there will be no more hindrances in the way of Len and her.

When Len finally left the room, it was time for Saint to enter the scene. "Is this what you really wanted…Rin?" he said coming out from the shadows.

"Wh- who are you, how do you know my name?"

"Oh, don't you remember me? I'm the one who had a little chat with your mom in the past before she took you away, leaving your brother with your father"

"You, you were the one who was talking to our mother before she took me away? Then, why are you still as young as you were before?"

"Long story, but I'm not only the one that talked to your mother before but I'm also a comrade from a long time ago"

"What, what do you mean?"

"For now that is not what I am here for, I have something to show you"

"Well what is it? The sooner we finish the better"

"Why are you in a hurry, we have the time in our hands, didn't you notice that everything stopped as soon as I got here?"

"What? How did you?"

"I can control time. Now let me show you the thing I said earlier", with the wave of his hand, Saint opened a screen and showed the story of evil to Rin. When they had finished, Rin's eyes were widely open, "Now would you believe that that is really you and your twin's story?"

"What? No, that would not happen to me and my brother… that…"

"You got to believe it princess, that's your real story, believe me I didn't believe it at first but when I saw some familiar things you and your brother had done in your lives these past years that also occurred in the story, I started to believe it"

"No, no, I refuse to believe this", Saint turned the time to evening where Len was on his way to Miku's.

"Shush, it's evening, time for the murder. Let's see what he'll do" and Saint turned the screen to Miku's house so that they could see what move Len would do.

With the information of Miku's house, Len was now walking up towards it to complete his mission. Len knocked at the door politely and was answered by the opening of the door and greeted with a warm smile of the girl who was the first one to make his heart skip beats every time he sees her in the market place of the kingdom of blue, "Excuse me kind lady, may I come in?"

Miku giggled at this, "I like the kind introduction, but my name is not 'kind lady', my name is Miku and of course you may come in kind lad"

"Why thank you Miku", that said, Len entered the house when Miku cleared the way for him to enter, "Oh and by the way," he turned to look at Miku, "My name is not 'kind lad', it's Len" he added with a smile.

"Well hello Len, nice to meet you" Miku then held a hand in front of her, her welcoming smile still in tack. Len gladly took it and sat down while Miku went to the kitchen to prepare snacks. He was now feeling guilty, he did not want to do this, but maybe he could not do this; he thought that instead of killing her, he could just fake it and take the real one in another place where no one can find her. It was the perfect plan, not only his sister would be happy but he can also save his love from her tragic fate and be happy as well.

"Miss Miku"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes anything"

"Would you mind leaving this place?"

"What? What are you talking about? I can't leave my house, this is the only memory I have left from my parents!"

"Please you must listen; this place is going to be burned down to the ground… after your death…"

"What? What do you mean after my death? Do you know who is going take my life away… do you?"

"Yes. The one that is going to kill you is no other than… me…" 

"It is alright" Miku said calmly.

"What? After you have heard that I'm the one who will kill you… it is still alright?"

"Yes, it is because I trust you even if we only had known each other only for a short time… but even so, it's like I have known you for a long time…", 'It's because you do know each other stupid' Saint said in his mind sarcastically.

"I won't kill you, I won't follow my greedy sister's orders" Len said sharply.

"What? I thought you said earlier that you were to kill me?"

"Why are you so full of questions?"

"It is because you are full of answers that I don't understand… just answer my question will you?" Miku said straight forward crossing her arms.

"It's because, be-because… because I like you!" Len said out loud startling Miku and making her move back on one foot.

"Y-you w-what" Miku stuttered while her eyes where blinking rapidly in disbelief and face bright pink (I don't much like pink but… what the heck ^^), why wouldn't she? She'd been confessed by a boy of his romantic affection for her.

"Y-yes," Len said shyly tilting his head to the side, "I've had this strange feeling the first time I've set my eyes on you… I've fallen in love with you on first sight and was my first love" he continued.

"I… I… I am so happy, f-for I feel the same way", Miku said crying tears of joy.

"You do? How glad I am to hear thy words from the maiden who took my heart", Len then came closer to Miku and took her into his arms which Miku enjoyed at every second and minute of it.

"I really do love scenes like this", Saint and Rin were now watching Len and Miku's lips only inches away, "That's right, a little more," Saint said on cue when Len and Miku's lips finally touched, "Score! Fwwt! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Finally", Rin was just happy not only that the story won't come to reality but she was also happy for her brother and for herself, for her brother for having the girl of his fantasies and for herself for being able to unchain her brother from her greedy grips and to be able to move on.

**Haha, finally finished yet another chapter. I couldn't believe that I've made four pages for this chapter, first time~ Wish to make more chapters with even more pages~**

**A/Q (Author's Question) ^^:**

**Please comment if I'm still going to continue this story or not, but in my opinion, I still want to continue this story but it still depends on the readers of this story~**

**~SilentDreamer01~**


	8. Chapter 8: Evil Series  Continuation

_Evil Series: Continuation_

Peace has continued in the Blue and Yellow Kingdom and the bad attempts of the Princess of Yellow are now in the ruble and now happily living with his brother and his fiancée. The three, now happy family, were talking and having snacks in the yellow kingdoms castle gardens when… "I see you three are having a good time", Saint said entering the garden.

"Saint!" Rin said in a cheerful voice which ran to hug him.

"… Since when have you known this 'man' sister?" Len was in no trust with the man, yet. He's just making sure the man does really mean no harm to his sister. He is the practical brother who does not want his sister getting hurt, even if that is the case, he doesn't regret picking Miku, she is special to him as he is special to her.

"Oh come on Len, his a nice person, he can be trusted," Rin assured his brother with a warm smile, "as a matter of fact, I have experienced working with him these past few days"

"What? You are to say you have been working with that man without me knowing?" Len shouted pointing an accusing finger at Saint.

"Now stop that Len, I know you have to protect your sister from the midst of harm as you also do to me, but is it not that you are going a little overboard? She is already in the state where she can decide on her own, she knows now well enough on who to trust so just take it easy okay?" Miku said comfortingly.

"Thanks for understanding Miku, my brother really spoils me at times", Rin said playing a joke at her brother.

"Hey, I'm not that over the top!"

"There, now you're acting like a child!" Rin replied making it worse.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"No!" Saint started laughing that made their argument stop.

"You twins never stop to amuse me," Len and Rin then started throwing things at him and did some damage to his body. "Okay, okay I get it, I'll stop, just quit throwing those heavy things at me!" Saint begged.

"That's for teaching you not to mess with us!" the twins said confidently. Then they suddenly heard a voice – a shout - rang out from outside the castle walls.

"Saint, Saint! Where are you, _you_ freaking angel!" then suddenly, Saint quickly looked up to the direction of the voice, that tone of voice seems quite familiar for him.

"I seem to recognize that tone of voice… but it could not be… he's just right here…" he then looked at Len and looked back to where they had heard the voice before.

Then again they heard it, "Saint! I swear when I find you, I swear I'll kick your ass Dammit! We're getting lost in this freaking place because of you!"

"Such improper words", Saint commented, then the voice's owner appeared with company, "L- Len?" Saint stared shocked. There couldn't be two Len's in one place can it? He looked at both of the Len's who were also shocked; it was like looking at a mirror. But it wasn't just them; Miku and Rin have also found their own mirror. It was such a coincidence to see them having another entity.

The present Len then looked at Saint with narrowed eyes and then pointed at their other's that was also confused at what was happening at the moment, "Yo Saint, don't tell me you freaking cloned us and dressed them up in those fancy costumes?" he then faced Saint directly now with accusing eyes, "I knew it! There was something creepy about you from the beginning!"

"Don't accuse me of such nonsense!" Saint argued.

"I'm still confused," the present Rin started poking the past Rin who was getting a little annoyed, "Are they for real?"

"Of course we're real! How are you able to touch me if I weren't?" the past Rin shouted shoving the present Rin's hand off her face, "Well sorry for asking, I'm just a curious girl you know!" the present Rin retorted.

"No, I don't know, that's why I'm all pissed off", the past Rin shot back.

"Why you freaking clone-!" But the present Rin was cut off by Saint, "I think I have the answer", he started, "These people right here," he moved his hand to the past Len, Miku and Rin as if presenting them, "are from the past, but as for you guys," he then he then moved his hand to the present Len, Miku, Rin along with Meiko and Kaito, "are from the present. But even if that is the case, you people still have some personalities that are the same from the other entity like the twins hot headedness for example", just then the past and the present twins threw things at him like what the past twins did a while ago, "Okay, okay! I've learned my lesson"

"Seems like you've forgotten about what you've said earlier air head, that even though we're from different time lines, we still have some similarities, ain't that right you guys?" the present Len said while his twin and their past's agreed, an evil look plastered on their faces, "Devils have been sent here to sentence me to punishment", after Saint had said this, the past and future twins started beating him all up.

"Oh my, will they ever change?" both the past and present Miku's said. As they have noticed this, they stared at each other before they had thought about chuckling themselves. "Ahaha, by the way, my name is Miku, it is but a pleasure to meet my present self", the past Miku said as she extended her hands to the present Miku, "What a coincidence, my name is Miku too!" they both laughed at their similarities.

"It's seems that you guys are getting along with your past selves quite well huh?" He said getting up from the torturing he had gotten from those past and present twins earlier, "Seriously you guys, I've got beaten up three times now. Can't you guys even give me a little rest?"

"Um, let us think about it," the present Rin started, "No", they said and then they did the same thing – AGAIN.

"K-know… are you guys… h-hap-p-ppy?" Saint questioned now struggling to get up, feeling his wounded body.

"Yeah, we're satisfied", the past and present twins said proud of what they had done to the poor Saint who just sweat dropped at their comment.

"Saint, I'd like to ask you something", Meiko asked as she walked towards Saint.

"What is it?"

"Is there by chance that me and Kaito have past selves as well?"

"Yes; and maybe everyone in the world have their own pasts. But you and Kaito's past's are in a different country at this moment" he replied.

"Well, maybe it's not our fate to meet them in person Meiko", Kaito shrugged.

"Yeah maybe your right" Meiko answered disappointed.

"Before I forget, we have come to this timeline for a different purpose", Saint then said seriously.

"Oh, I remember," Miku said putting her fisted left hand on her right palm, "We were here to rescue Minemi-chan!"

"Yes, that is correct. The mistress is in this world of magic and sorcery", he then looked at the past's of his comrades, "Do you people know of a place called 'Shianson'?"

"Yes, it is but after the blue kingdoms forestry," the past Rin replied, "If you would like, we would assist your group till you get to your destination"

"And that would be much appreciated" Saint said smiling.

"Well, shall we be off then?"

"Yes. The sooner we get there the faster this problem is solved", they then departed to Shianson to rescue the lady Marionette from the hands of Tomen, one of greedy kind who seeks to be God.

**So guys, any comments or suggestions for the upcoming chapters? Just click the review button if you would like to tell something about the story and what things you want to add in it, like what Saint said 'that would be much appreciated' :D**

**P.S:**

**Sorry for the delay~ :P**

**~SilentDreamer01~**


	9. Chapter 9: Talking About Feelings

"Hey Saint, how come we didn't age even the slightest bit, huh?" Len asked.

"Well, I guess maybe because we do not belong to this timeline, or maybe because of our powers? I don't know. I am not that sure myself." Saint shrugged and faced the window of the carriage.

"Hey, why am I stuck here with you guys when I'm in the dire need of the girls company at the carriage in front of us?" Kaito complained on his seat while the other men in the carriage with him didn't even pay any attention to his outburst, "Don't you guys even care about the pain I'm experiencing right now?"

"Nope." the past Len said leaning on his seat in an elegant manner.

"Sorry dude." the present Len answered slouching at the right side of the carriage.

"I can't feel my legs." Saint said still staring outside of the carriage window.

"You guys are cruel…"

"Thanks for the complement." all of them except the man on the drivers seat in front and Kaito said with bored voices.

"Well sir Kaito, maybe because they know that you're mind is full of perverted things", the past Len said.

"What? That is but absurd! You accuse me falsely young man!" Kaito retorted.

"Then you're admitting that you're an old geezer then?" the present Len said smirking.

"What? I didn't say anything like that!"

"Well, by the things you've said earlier, you know, 'young man'? It just so happens that mostly, old men use those words to describe younger people. Let's use Saint as an example. We-"

"Hey, how did I got involved in this topic of yours?" Saint cut in.

"It's just an example, just go with it." Len answered, "Ugh" Saint blurted out and sunk his body in his chair.

"Okay, now then," Len continued, "we know Saint doesn't look it, but he's actually pretty old for his body built." he whispered to the other two.

"Hey, I'm not old! It's just eternal youth is all!" Saint reasoned out.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk", the present Len said as he was waving his index finger from right to left, "Saint, no matter which angle you look at, you are a thousand years old or even more! Face the truth man, you're a geezer." Len said.

"Well I-! Oh, never mind. It's pointless to reason with you. You are _really_ hard headed." Saint said giving up and slumped on his seat, "Humph, good thing you knew." Len finished and leaned in his seat.

"Mhmm. Well, about me being a pervert?" Kaito looked at the past Len.

"Hey, do not take out your anger at me, it was my present self who told me this!" the past Len said waving his hands in defense.

"Len?" Kaito exclaimed demanding an answer from the present Len.

"What? But it is true, you are a freaking pervert! A pervert who doesn't even have a clue that he is one!" he shot back.

"You shouldn't say it that bluntly!"

"I can say it whatever I want, whenever I want… gramps."

"Your mean~" Kaito said childishly.

"I know right? And mostly, it's fun being one."

"You won't be able to go to heaven if you're like that~" Saint said softly.

"What was that?" shot Len.

"Oh nothing~!" said and thought of a topic that Len wouldn't want to bring up. "Oh Len~"

"What?" Both Len's said in unison and Saint just did a face palm, 'Oh yeah stupid, there were two of them here'. Saint then pointed his finger to the right pointing at the present Len, "That Len." he then added taking his left hand out of his face uncovering it.

"Oops, my bad, please be my guest." the past Len said as he was presenting the present Len in a sarcastic manner, "Now if you will excuse me, I would like to go back on my _mind wandering_ business." he then ended and stared outside the carriage window mind wandering.

"Mmhmm, now then," Saint adjusted his tie and spoke again, "let's talk about some fun facts. Let's see," he pretended thinking although he knows exactly what he's about to say, "fun facts: present Lenny's secret crush is? Who knows the answer?" he said and questioned the two who were smirking as if both of them knowing already the answer.

Kaito was the first one to speak, "I know, it's-!"

"Shut that mouth or I'll freaking kill you!" the present Len shouted obviously angry (obviously XP).

"Well okay, at least it was a fun start," Saint said and continued, "You're the one at the jokes now huh?" he added ginning widely.

"Hmph." was all the present Len could say and dug even deeper in his seat and blushed hard while the others just laughed their asses off.

* * *

_At the girls side_

"Hey onee-chan, what do you think about my present little brother?" the past Rin perked up from the left of the right side of the carriage, the present Miku beside her.

"L- Len? W- what about him?" the present Miku stuttered playing with her fore fingers while blushing lightly.

"Oh come on now nee-nee-chan, it's really obvious that you like him! You can't hide it from me, I know you too well." the present Rin said wriggling her eyebrows with some sort of meaning to it.

"H-Hey! I-it's not… like that…" Miku argued back as she slowly hid her eyes with her bangs blushing lightly.

"My present, present self, it's not that bad right? Having emotions like that to someone who's younger than you is just normal to some. He's no that bad too right?" the past Miku asked.

"Y-yeah…" the present Miku replied stuttering.

"He is a bit short and younger than you, but it still depends on both your feelings if you two will let your relationship be just as a younger brother and sister relationship." the past Miku said as she fixed her position facing the present Miku.

"Yeah… I guess…"

"Don't look so down onee-chan. What would you know, maybe he has the same feelings towards you too?" the past Rin cheered as she quickly took hold of the present Miku's hands giving her motivation, "I'll support your love all the way!"

"We'll all support you!"

"Count on that nee-nee-chan!"

The present Miku just smiled feeling all warm inside because of all the support she was receiving from the other girls, "Thank you girls…" was all she can say. They were so happy at that time when…

BOOM!

The carriage halted as it was passing a smoked area whereas an explosion just occurred. The carriage where Saint and the other boys were ridding slowed down and stopped as it entered the place where the girl's carriage was at. Smoke was still abundant and the girls can't be seen.

"Ahh!" a girl's shout could be heard and seemed to belong to one of the Miku's (Of course it wouldn't be known but not until the smokes cleared out, right?).

"MIKU!" both Len's shouted as they headed to the direction where the noise came from. It was all visible now, and the scene that was happening in front of them right now was not as pleasant and it was much worse than what their minds processed it to be.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise; in fact it's not much of a surprise to be honest. I knew you people will come, but I see there are more of you people than what's expected." a person wearing a black coat, black loafers, black finger-less gloves, black long-sleeved top, grey leather pants, gray hair and dark-blue eyes said as he held the present Miku at his right shoulder.

"You, let go of Miku!" the present Len shouted as his gaze turned like daggers that can pierce one's soul, though the man in black wasn't even affected by this attempt even the slightest of bit.

"If you want to retrieve this girl and the mistress, you are welcomed at my humble home any time you are ready. As you may see, I love the drama and the excitement of the games I make and intend to win over."

"Till then, I bid you farewell." and they disappeared in a fast motion of black smoke.

"Darn it!" the present Len said as he punched the ground hard, "Miku…"

* * *

**So there 'ya guys have it, one more chapter and this story's done. I know it's short but I've reserved the other ideas for tomorrow, so please stay tuned tomorrow for the update.**

**P.S.**

**I might be posing the next chapter at night 'cuz I'll be doing my assignments by morning.**

**~*SD01*~**


	10. Chapter 10: Fin

"Will you just stand up Len? Nothing good will happen if you just mope down there all day." The present Rin said punching the present Len on the head trying to get some sense out of him. "Hello, anyone still in there? I mean look at me know, I'm already giving you some pity. You know how I hate giving something like that to a joke like yourself."

"I get it, I get it. Quit all that yapping for heaven's sake." The present Len said as he stood up from his position removing dirt from his clothes.

"Okay, now that he's up what should we do now?" Kaito asked leaning on a tree.

"We stick to the first perspective, and that means going to Tomen's manor." Saint replied and started walking to the direction of the carriage.

"But what about Miku? She's been abducted by that gray haired black all over guy." Meiko said in protest gripping Saint's sleeves hard trying to get an answer.

Saint sighed and said, "Have you even listened attentively to what that he said? I'll make things clearer for you then." He turned around slightly facing her, "Didn't he say that he has now both Miku _and_ the mistress, hmm? So I would presume that you have already guessed who that man is, who _in short_ is Tomen, the man we have business with here."

A slight shock was evident in the rest of the group (_really I wrote it but I still think "What? Are you serious?"_), but the present Len was the first to speak up, "So that's the Tomen guy, huh…." his fists were shaking really hard. He then suddenly turned for the carriage.

"Hey Len what's wrong?" said the present Rin and touched his shoulder lightly.

"…We're going…."

"What? This situation ain't no joke Len. Heck, we haven't even planned a strategy yet. Tomen is not an easy enemy. So it's best if we plan it now Saint–"

"I SAID WE'RE GOING DANG IT!" his face was a lot darker than before, even his aura was darker.

Rin flinched. Saint noticed and stepped in and answered, "Len is right Rin," He messed her hair in a comforting way. "It's best if we head out now. We don't know if Tomen is already starting to take his ideals into action, so making a plan while travelling is the best option we can think as of now." They all nodded and one by one went inside the carriages.

* * *

"Okay were here." the past Rin announced as they all got off.

Saint straightened up and heaved a deep breath. He then looked at the others as they stood and stared at the big structure in front. "Let's not mess things now and stick to what we've planned out. We'll all meet up at the very top okay? Don't get lost now."

They nodded and ran to the building. "You guys better go somewhere safe." Saint told the other people left near the carriages, "It's best not to lose good allies."

"But we can help!" the past Rin said in protest.

"No Rin, you're much safer that way. I don't want those delicate hands of yours to get any bruises." he said smoothly and touch her left cheek in a comforting, flirtatious manner.

"Oh Saint~!" she said as she puts both her hands over Saints hand that touched her cheek.

"Stop it, now's not the time for flirting." The past Len said with a disgusted face. "We'll find us a safe place to hide. Go, we can take care of ourselves. We have our own weapons just in case."

"Be safe now." and then he ran inside catching up to the others.

"Are you sure they'll be fine? I mean this Tomen guy is tough and maybe his helpers are too." the past Miku asked with a look of worry.

"They have powers what do you expect? Have faith Miku, they would all make it out there alive." Len smiled comfortingly and hugged her.

"I really do wish that your words are true that they… will all make it out safely." she answered and hugged back.

"We must not waste time, we must call re-enforcements." Rin said while she was walking around somewhat thinking of some kind of strategy.

"But Rin nothing will happen if we do that, it will only add more bloodshed." the past Len retorted letting loose of the past Miku. "Your plan is structure less; there is even no possibility in the slightest of it working."

"Ufufu. Do you think that they are the only ones who have tricks in their sleeves? And it's not that lot of hands as you might think."

"Rin, what's on your mind?" the past Len said in suspicion, eying his laughing twin.

"You'll see~" she said and looked at one of the coachmen, "You sir,"

"Yes milady?" asked the ash blond man.

"Go hurry and call me my five hand-men and tell them to bring my book, they will know exactly which of my books it is. Do please hurry about it for time is in its outmost importance at this very moment."

"Right away my liege." he then unattached one of the horses on the carriage and road off in a hurry.

"Help is on the way Saint-sama~" the past Rin proclaimed, pink surrounding her being.

"Not again." the past Len sighed and started looking for a hiding place.

* * *

"Kaito, hold of this floor and follow on afterwards." Saint instructed pushing off a soldier and slashing him with a light like scythe.

"Got it!" and Kaito rushed at the front blocking the soldiers, "Nu-uh, you guys aren't going anywhere." the others ran upstairs to the next floor while they were all distracted. "I'm your opponent for this festivity nice to meet you." and he started dashing at them at once.

One of them swigged his spear at Kaito and he ducked, slashing the soldier in the stomach making blood splatter on the floor. "Gross, it's a good thing that I play mid-gruesome games at the least." and turned to the other attacking army, slashing at them as he passed.

"Kaito!" a voice said and Kaito puts slight attention to where it came and noticed the past Rin, Len and Miku wearing armors and holding weapons with five unknown men. They killed every single enemy blocking their way towards Kaito.

"Were here to help." the past Len said holding up his weapons made out of two metal sticks.

"I thought you were already hiding somewhere?" Kaito asked as he cut away another one.

"Well, Rin-chan thought of something to help in some way." the past Miku replied as she swiped two soldiers at once.

"What idea?" Kaito questioned.

"This." and the past Rin raised her hands up chanting some magic spell from the book that she was holding and making the fleet of enemies fall face first on the ground unconscious.

"Rin, you never told us that you have that kind of hidden power!" Kaito said in awe.

"This is a mastery I've worked up on some time now. Even to my brother I haven't told of this clandestine. And besides, if I told you you'll all just push me out of this even farther." Rin boasted puffing up her chest laughing hysterically.

"What of those people?" Kaito pointed at the five men near the princess.

"Oh, they are my right hand men. They're the most useful in times like these." she replied tapping one in the shoulder. "Let us not waste any more time. Danger is fast approaching the world for all we know." and hurriedly they ran up to the next floor of the building.

* * *

"Meiko nee-sama!" the past Miku called out as they knocked out some opponents and ran towards Meiko.

"What are you guys doing here?" she stared intently at them, throwing a dagger at a beast-like opponent not breaking eye contact.

"Well Rin… s-she… she thought of helping out a-and also brought an extra hand." Len said stuttering in fright, "S-see?"

"Rin," she stepped closer to the group stabbing every single monster she passes by, a glint of dark aura surrounding her, "How many times do I have to tell you not to get involved in this?"

She gulped and tried to reply as clearly as possible. "B-b-but onee-chan I was only t-trying to help."

"You're a princess. You should be there in your castle and running your country not dealing with monsters and such. It's not the proper etiquette a princess should prosper!"

"But this also concerns the well being of my country. It will affect the lives of my people if this lunacy stays any longer as it is." she retorted casting a spell at the nearby monsters.

Meiko just sighed at this. "There's nothing more to be done then." she held up a dagger for each hand and said, "Are you sure about this?"

"Very." she simply said and held her book tightly.

"If you're that eager to die why not. Just make sure to put up your best act while you're at it."

"Who said about dying? We would all live through and through after this banquet." they all stood there back to back and ran and dashed at the monsters all at the same time attacking them.

* * *

The present Rin threw another arrow at another magicians back, avoiding another blow of magic coming at her way. She then heard footsteps coming from the staircase and saw Meiko and Kaito with their past persons and five other armored men.

"Yo doppelgangers, whatcha here for?" she looked away and shot another one.

"To help of course!" the past Rin said in a loud, sarcastic way.

"And what about those thugs over there?" she replied hitting another one in the cheeks with her bow while her left foot kicked the other one in the stomach making them drop down to the floor.

The past Rin hit one of the magicians with her book and answered, "The same. They're my handy men after all."

"Nice." she then shot six at a fast movement and came up to her identical version, "Do you have something there to lessen those creepy guys with the weird hats? They're kind of bugging me for a while now."

"I'll try, they're magicians after all so I can't guarantee of any success rate."

"Just do it! We don't have the time to leisure you know."

She looked up her book for a strong enough magic and casted it to the clumps of magicians that some of the group were fighting and they faded into ashes. "At least that worked."

"Less work, less effort." Kaito said and went up to another batch.

* * *

They finished all the enemies of until the last one dropped. "What direction did Len and Saint go?" Meiko said stretching her body as to loose up its tension.

"They went straight to that hallway." the present Rin pointed at a hallway past a lot of doors and stairways. "I don't even know why that hallway was the one they went through of all places."

"Saint knows what he's doing so do not ponder on the matter too much." The past Miku said.

"That's what I'm worried about. What if he really doesn't know where to go? That bastard might lead themselves into a trap or something." she slapped her forehead and frowned.

"Nothing they can't handle right?" the past Len said in a confident tone.

"You sure are a positive one." the present Rin replied with a grimaced look.

"And you sure are a negative one." past Len commented back with a smirk.

"You really are the counterpart of my brother. Well better not worry myself too much, there's a lot more worrying past that hallway anyways." shrugging, they started running to the hallway.

When they have already reached its end, it was deathly silent. There was no audible sound or anything other than the bodies of dead monsters lying on the floor of the hall. Then suddenly a soft laughter was heard at the other side of the door which was quickly recognized as Miku… the other Miku.

"She's okay, oh thank heavens!" Meiko said and clasped her hands.

"But why does her laugh sound kind of creepy?" Kaito asked, shivering slightly.

"That… well, assurance is of zero percent." the past Rin said.

"Miku-nee!" Rin grinned, pushing the heavy door with strong force and stormed in. As she got in, her footsteps were slowed down to a stop. She was stoned in place and was greatly shocked at what she saw.

…Blood… Splattered blood all over the wall, the towering columns, and mostly on the floor and under certain bodies…

_No_

Tears were now streaming on her face. Trembling, she pressed her hands on her ears. "N…no… NO!" she shook her head hard and slipped down to a sitting position.

The others were shocked as well, seeing the present Miku having blood on those delicate and feminine hands of hers. The past Len had to embrace the past Miku, covering her eyes to rid her of the scene and calm her down as much as he could.

The present Miku licked the blood on the tip of her fingers, laughed softly and looked at them. "Seems you are enjoying this as much as I am." she stooped down the platform she was on and neared the bodies, "I've realized just now how tasty their blood is." Suddenly both bodies moved one by one, "You're still alive then."

Rin stood up and said in determination, "I don't know what happened to you Miku-nee but I won't let you hurt them anymore. I'll save them and you as well no matter the risk!"

"How thoughtful, but make sure that your plan turns out to be successful because I'm not holding anything back."

"Of course it will because I said it."

"Over confidence will do no help for you." she posed a fighting stance and called, "At me girl."

Rin growled and charged. Their weapons clashed as they moved in a fast pace and was almost literally flying because of too much speed.

"Wow, you don't see this everyday." Kaito commented.

"Once in lifetime experience." the past Len commented back.

"Oh stop that. Shouldn't we be helping her out?" the past Miku questioned with a stare.

Kaito looked at the past Miku and replied, "I think she wouldn't like that sort of idea unless she asks herself some-"

"Guys, I need help like NOW!" the present Rin shouted and blocked another move from the present Miku.

"Okay she realized it."

"You go Kaito." Meiko said in reply.

"Why me of all people?" Kaito pouted.

Meiko shot him a sharp stare, "Because I said so. Now get going before I change my mind and murder you here and now."

"Going ma'am!" Meiko just sighed and scratched the back of her head, 'Oh jeez.'

"Say Rin. Your handy-men do not talk that much do they?" the past Len said.

"I don't think so; unless they needed or was given them the permission to. They also talk when they are of their duties." the past Rin replied.

"Oh I see, their really that obedient huh."

"Yup!" she then pointed her index finger up remembering something, "Now that I remember, Saint-sama and the present you are still unconscious." she looked at her men and ordered. "Loudwisk, Viram, go hurry and get their bodies over here."

"Yes milady." they both said in unison and hurriedly ran and scooped the bodies of the ground and ran back to them.

She now ordered the black haired man standing near Meiko, "Kamid, do what you must."

"Of course." he then surrounded the bodies with a red aura, removing all the blood from their bodies and clothes and healing their wounds completely. "It will be a while till they regain consciousness but their fine now." he said removing the magic he had casted upon them.

"Ugh…" the present Len mumbled and moved slightly. After a while Saint moved slowly to a sitting position still holding his head at his left.

"Ow, my head."

"Saint-sama!" the past Rin ran and hugged Saint, covering him in kisses making it hard for him to breathe properly.

Just then the present Len sat up and looked at his side and saw Saint with the past Rin on top of him. "Okay. Still dreaming, still dreaming." he lied down once more then suddenly shot up and looked at them again, "The heck?"

"I certainly don't have the slightest idea if that's what you are pertaining." Saint struggled to make a reply and pushed the past Rin slightly, "What are you guys doing here anyways? I thought I told you to go and hide, not to get yourselves caught up in this in this killing spree."

"But isn't this a lot easier; more help means a faster rate of success." the past Rin indignantly said.

"Okay, you win this time only because there's nothing I can do anyways for you all are already here." he then looked at the fight, "She still isn't defeated? How much power did Tomen give her?"

"Oh so that is why she's so strong." the present Len thought aloud and had an idea, "Hey Miku-nee look here!" she looked and her eyes widened. He smirked, "Shocked aren't ya? We're still alive and bloody-less!"

"No! Argh!" she then left the scene and went straight to Len as he ran away from the others.

"Catch me if you can slowpoke!"

"Stand still!" she ordered. He then broke down to a full stop and turned to face her. She gasped and tried to stop but was too late.

Len opened his arms wide grinning and caught Miku. "Unhand me, I said unhand me!" she struggled and forced herself out with her powers, but Len has put his effort in exerting all his power to make her as still as he can. "Your not going anywhere." his eyes softened, "Miku-nee… Miku… I love you." he then kissed her and the act stunned her.

Her eyes slowly closed and she drifted of to nothingness; she remembered his warmth, those eyes of his that reflected the clear sky. She opened her eyes and felt she had just woken up from a deep slumber and little by little recollecting herself again, finally free from Tomen's control.

"Len… kun…?" she blinked, questionably looking at him.

Len got teary-eyed, "Miku-nee!" he hugged her even tighter and spins her round and round while laughing full of glee.

"Len stop please, I'm really getting dizzy." he stopped and laid both of them on the ground kneeling as he buries his face on her shoulder and cried. "Stop crying Len-kun, everything is fine now."

He smiled and with a quivering voice he said, "Welcome back Miku-nee…"

"The _kiss trick_, mostly works." Kaito implied and the others agreed to the point.

"That's enough then, we have more important things that need attention now." Saint interrupted while getting up. "You know… Tomen?"

"Right." he wiped his tears and got up helping the present Miku up as well. "Are you ready to kick ass Miku-nee?"

"Of course, that's why I'm here in the first place." she smiled widely and took her staff.

"Let us go and run now then." Saint suggest

"Run, really?" the past Miku asked, "But I'm already tired of running."

"Of course; we don't have that much of leisure time to just walk up, now do we?"

"Then let's not waste any more time than we already have." the past Rin said.

"I hate you." the present Len stated frowning.

"It's mutual dear present brother." she concluded the conversation and ran as fast as they could until they found a spiral staircase that led to a lighted entrance at its very end. "Not this again." they all grunted but continued on anyways.

* * *

As they got closer to the light, the dark aura became worse and worse and the stench became more unbearable. "Never in my life have I smelt and felt this bad, ever!" the past Len commented.

"I'd like to smell Miku-nee better than this junk." the present Len said.

"What are you trying to imply here?" the present Len eyed him and the past Miku giggled and tapped his shoulder.

"I think your just misunderstanding his statement." she kissed him in the cheek, "It's the present Miku he's referring to not me, but thank you for your concern."

He then blushed and hid his face. "Y-you're welcome."

"You really are adorable especially when you're like that."

Then, the present Miku questioned the present Len. "Len, is what she said true?"

"Nah you're just hearing things." he said flushed.

The present Miku noticed this and eyed him suspiciously, "Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah, of-of course I'm sure! Look where almost there!" he quickly changed the topic as they were already near the entrance. They got through and could not believe what they saw. "Wow… really?"

"The smell's gone too." Meiko said.

"You got to be kidding me; a thing like this in a house?" Kaito questioned in disbelief.

"It's like paradise." the present Rin said then noticed something from a distance. "What's that over there?"

"What is?" the present Len asked.

"That shiny thing over there, that one stuck at one part of the mountain with the cliff."

"Let's go check it out." Saint inquired and they ran up the mountain and stopped at the cliff.

"Nice seeing you people again." a man's voice said at their backs and they turned around knowing very well who owned the voice.

"Tomen…" the present Len said furious, clenching his weapons tightly.

"Hoho, still angry I see. She's already with you does that not matter?"

"It's a relief of course. But for what you did to her is unforgivable and I'll make you pay for that."

"Well now, that will have to wait for a little while longer." he breathed and smirked, "By the way, shouldn't you be asking about a particular person… by which you people even had the time to be bothered as to travel to this time?"

"I was about to ask that." Saint answered his questioned and continued. "Where is the mistress?"

"Right there." he pointed at the spot where the crystal was placed and saw inside was the pale looking Minemi. The crystal was surrounded with vines and leaves that almost covered the whole crystal. "Don't tell me you did not notice earlier. You were already up here before me right? You are such incompetent observers."

"This kind of treatment is not fit!"

"Oho, so you really expect me to treat her like royalty?" he laughed mockingly. "She's nothing but a tool for my plans. You see that crystal she is now in? That my friends not only prevent her from escaping but also drains all of her powers… even her very own life." he laughed maniacally, and held his stomach.

"You!" enraged, Saint put out his scythe. "In the name of my master, I shall avenge his majesty's daughter."

"So be it." Tomen let out his scythe that was black in color that was giving of a dark aura.

"It's the smell, it came back."

"It returned when he revealed his scythe."

"You noticed." he smirked, "The smell is actually coming from this scythe in my hand. The smell of death; uncountable corpses put all together in this weapon. All their hatred, agony, regret is what gives this weapon its power, along with some magic and power coming from her." he struck the ground with the tip of its handle by his side releasing a powerful gust of wind and dirt. "Of course I did not put all of those I drained from her into this weapon or else I wouldn't be able to control it; instead I poured the other contents onto me. And now I feel more rejuvenated as ever before."

Electricity and dark smoke surrounded his body as he grew into a hideous demon-like monster. "Watch me as I devour your useless puny souls!" he said in a loud and very low tone of voice giving them the shivers, except Saint who seemed unfaltering in his spot.

He slammed his fists and let waves of his aura and electricity combine in a cyclone like motion. They all jumped to avoid the attack. Kaito was the first one to go down and charge up to Tomen.

"The joker's come to play." he said with a snicker, releasing metal cards while in the process. He leapt back and stood ground with the others.

"Where'd you get those neat thingies?"

"From a shop when you guys weren't looking." he smirked with pride.

"So is that all it can do? Be thrown onto something and just stay like that." the Meiko mocked.

"Nope; It had an extra bonus when I bought them." as on cue Tomen screamed harsh and loud. "It comes with an anti-evil magic whereas the magic stays while the cards come back to me and reproduces the magic again."

"Nice!"

"But that attack is not enough. We would need to put more damage in his body to take him down." Tomen then recovered from the magic and attacked with his scythe, slashing horizontally. They moved to the side and Saint continued where he left off. "Use as much powerful attacks you possibly can exert on him and make sure it hits his chest; that is where his weak spot is."

Meiko threw her daggers along with Kaito throwing his cards. Meiko casted a magic on the dagger, "Treaty of the Gods!" and it struck at Tomen's chest without difficulty because his movements gotten slower.

Rin fired her arrows continuously at his chest as her other self casted her own magic on him, "Glazaga!" and huge ice crystals struck at him.

"Ready Miku?" the past Len said to the past Miku.

"Okay." They both landed on Tomen and stabbed him with their weapons and jumped off him before he had the chance of slicing them off.

"Bastards!" Tomen shouted and started waving his scythe in a circular motion.

"You're the one whose a bastard!" the present Len said and threw his weapon at him. He charged up and kicked his weapon even deeper in Tomen's chest.

He kicked Tomen's head hard. "Yep, that felt really good." he said with closed eyes as he twisted his foot from side to side and leaped down and took his weapon, landing and jumping 15 feet away from him.

The present Miku then stood in front and held her hand up, her staff at her side. Millions of lengthened needles appeared in a fast rate and floated up in the air as if waiting for her signal, "Let it Rain." it then moved and pierced his heart.

"Gah, curse this over-sized body!" he cried in agony.

"You should have thought that before you changed into that form." the present Rin said.

He calmed and then smiled widely. "You just gave me a great idea." he shrunk to his original form. A fiery symbol was embroidered around his face and his eyes glowed yellow. "Now taste my power at its fullest form!"

As if not a single attack inflicted him, he went past them and attacked as he did so. One by one they fell to the ground barely moving. "Ha, see? You worthless insects are nothing compared to me after all!"

The Present Len twitched at his spot. 'Nah, that lines already on the dumps. Wait what am I talking about?' he mentally scratched his head, 'Oh yeah! Even though it's like a repeated phrase already might as well say it.' "I can't let it end like this."

"Hey Minemi, Marionette, or whatever," he then looked at where the said girl was, "If you can hear me, can you at least give us a hand here?" he asked not expecting any reply from the girl.

'I'll try.' she said in his mind.

"The heck, you scared me! I didn't think I'd get a descent reply from you."

'Of course I can make a reply, though not in the verbal process.' a surge of energy filled his body giving him even greater power. 'That is all I've got left. I hope it would give you a fighting chance.'

"Oh you bet it will." he slowly stood up which made Tomen jolt up in surprise. "It's payback time, piggy." (AUTHOR's HELPFUL IDEA :D :. Tomen's form earlier was a demon-pig much like Ganondorf of Legend of Zelda, but a lot scarier and uglier; just saying.)

"Oh now you've done it kid. You're insults shall dictate your end!"

Their weapons clashed as they got into a heavy combat. The present Len got through his defenses, taking Tomen's weapon and used it against him.

The weapon pierced through his heart and out of his back. Tomen coughed blood as his face turned back to normal.

"Damn you…" Len removed his hold on the weapon as Tomen went down on his knees. "Did… I make the wrong decision?" he looked at Saint standing on his own two feet along with the others, looking composed.

"You already know the answer to that." Saint replied, sadness in his eyes.

"I was the fool all along. How selfish." then he faded as the wind blew by.

"Mistress." Saint rushed over to her as the crystal melted down and caught her before she fell off the ground. "Mistress, mistress wake up." he shook her many times until her eyes shown movement.

"Hey, I remember you. You're that angel from before and… you are also… my servant… from there?" she looked up pointed her index finger to sky.

"Yes mistress, one of those many others out there. You know, your father is really worried about you. Your _real father_ I mean."

"Oh yeah, I've gone out longer than expected." then she faced him again and asked, "What about my parents on the other timeline?"

"It's already been taken care of. They have their own child now; they've known from the beginning what would happen in the future, they just wished your safety all in all."

"They really are such nice people. And of course," she looked at the others and smiled, "You people too are certainly nice indeed. Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"No problemo." Kaito gave her a thumb up and smiled.

"Any time." the past Len replied as well and gave a goofy grin.

"It was a nice change of scenery." Meiko looked around as if proving her point a small smile forming on her lips.

"It was very nice indeed." the past Miku seconded.

"I could get used to these kinds of things." the present Len said, moving his head from side to side and making a circular motion with his right shoulder, it being held by his right hand.

"Quite the vacation I should say." the present Miku hummed.

The present Rin combined her hands and placed the back of her right hand on her left cheek, tilting her head in a way like she was dreaming something pleasantly wonderful, "Oh I so much love happy endings!"

The gesture made the boys fake puke because they saw it as unsightly. "Hey don't go all edgy and stuff, it's really sickening." the present Len wittingly commented.

"Your just saying that because you're jealous that I'm cute and you're not!" they both stuck their tongue out at each other, both holding the lower lid of their right eye down with a finger.

Then both of them raced to the present Miku, clinging on each side. "You two will never grow up will you?"

"It's his/her fault nee-nee-chan/Miku-nee!" they said pointing an accusing finger at the other.

"There, there." she said, a sweat clinging on the side of her head.

"It ended quite nicely, albeit the other unfathomable things earlier." the past Rin said and huffed a little, irritated at the memory.

"I'm very sorry about that." Minemi apologized feeling guilty at some part of her statement.

"Oh don't be. We've let ourselves in this situation of our own accord." she smiled.

The present Miku tapped the twins, "Um, guys? I need to go for a sec."

"No! You stay here onee-sama!" both gripped the past Miku.

"Okay, okay I'll stay" She stayed there and siad, "I wanted to use this for a while now." her staff rose into the air and spun around and released a magic that came out as green sparkles. "There, I think that should do it."

Everyone felt their bodies with wide eyes, "Hey, I feel better." the past Len said in amazement.

"Yeah, what gives?" Kaito questioned.

"It's a healing magic I learned secretly. You thought you're the only ones with secrets?" she smiled sheepishly taking pride at what she did.

"Well now that we're all healed and composed now," Saint helped Minemi up and continued, "Let's start the long walk home."

They all nodded and went out of the manor with ease and rode the carriages back to the Yellow Kingdom.

* * *

"Hey Saint," the present Len started, "that Tomen guy was talking to you earlier like he knew you from before or something."

"Yes, he's my brother after all."

"He was your brother!" they all said.

"Well yes despite the oddities."

"But what brought him to this conclusion?" the past Rin questioned.

"To summarize, he gave in to his desires of taking the rule over everything."

"So angels also have their bad sides then?" Meiko asked curious.

"I don't quite actually believe such a thing; unless there is another reason behind his sudden change. I think he was tricked at some point."

"Too bad, he really was a cute one." the past Rin said.

"Oh? So I'm the understatement then?"

"Oh no, my heart only belongs to you Saint-sama~!" she said and clung to him.

He feign thought, "Hmm… well then, maybe I _will_ come and visit at times."

"Please do! I shall be looking forward to it."

"Count on that." he smiled and looked at the others, "It's time to go now."

"Now, now don't cry." said the present Miku to her other.

She looked up at her double, "We-we may not be able to-to see each other again but when we'd look at the mirror we will definitely remember," she smiled and sniffed, "the memories and the people we shared these memories with because we do look like each other."

"Yep, 'cept for us three." Meiko pointed out referring to Saint, Kaito and herself.

"Yes, but the memories of you three will come along as we remember them of course, you are not decorations."

"Though I don't think you would want to remember this pervert over here." the present Len said, eyes having and uncaring look.

"Will you quit that one for even just an hour and give me peace?" Kaito crossed his arms.

"Not. A. Chance." he grinned and they started to glare at each other.

"Okay guys let us get a move on." Saint ushered.

"Bye-bye!" the present Rin said as they all waved goodbye before disappearing.

The past Len hugged the past Miku and gave a soft smile, "I'm not the type that would say this but I sure will miss them."

"Me too." she replied.

"All of us will." the past Rin looked up the sky, "I'm counting on that promise Saint." she smiled all of a sudden without noticing it. "Let's go home as well shall we?"

"Yes, let's." the past Len said releasing the embrace and holding the past Miku's hand instead as they walked and entered the castle.

* * *

"Ah, home sweet home!" Len felt the walls of the house and kissed it.

"You're disgusting." Rin barfed.

"Don't tell me you don't miss this big ol' thing?"

"Of course I miss it. But there's nothing I miss more than my beloved Shin-kun~!"

"Give it a break, it's not like we've been gone for long."

"Oh please, we've been gone for a century."

"You meant that that figuratively did you."

"Of course~"

"Well, we should be on our way then." Saint said.

"What? Why are you guys leaving so soon?" Meiko said, "Can't you just stay a little while longer and have a nice little chat with us?"

"My work here is finished, there is nothing more to do. Besides, the master is waiting for us." he opened a new portal and came close to it, but Miku spoke up before they could enter.

"Before you two leave here for good," she came close to them, "can I have a hug at least?"

"Of course Miku nee-chan, we would gladly accept your hug." Minemi said with a smile and opened up her arms to her.

"Minemi-chan!" Miku ran up and hugged her with tears in her eyes. One by one, the group came up to give them their farewell hug.

"Hey Saint don't take this the wrong way okay? This is just a friendly goodbye hug." Kaito said out of the blue.

"Of course I would not think it that way Kaito. You're into women not men."

"Good thing you know." he grinned.

"I'd rather shake hands though." said Len and extended a hand to Saint. "Hey, even though we didn't have that many good moments, I'd still miss that stupid face of yours."

"That is so sweet, I'll miss you too. Oh and stop that cool act of yours, it does not suit you."

"Look who's talking."

"Well really miss you." Meiko said with a soft voice.

"Thanks for everything." Rin said

"No, thank you for all you have done, I'll never forget them."

"We will always remember you guys." Miku said emotionally.

They entered the portal, "Hope to see you guys soon!" Minemi waved and disappeared with Saint along with the portal.

"Hey, we should get some shut eye. We surely deserve it after such a long trip." Meiko suggested and casually strode and entered the house.

"Yep, I'd really like one right now." Kaito yawned and went in as well.

Rin ran past Len and Miku and shouted, "Last one in is a big ugly sloth."

"Who cares, I'm not in the mood right now." Len then looked at Miku, "Come on Miku-nee." he reached out a hand to her. She smiled and placed her hand on his.

They started walking hand in hand and she suddenly spoke, "Len."

"Yeah?" he looked at her for a second and turned his attention back to the front.

"Thank you for everything." she said softly.

"Hey why get emotional all of the sudden?" he chuckled closing his eyes for awhile.

"I just wanted to say is all." she then smiled, "You know, I remember what you said to me on the manor when I wasn't myself, just now."

His eyes quickly opened up, "You-you do? I-I mean you know, when I was saying that I like you I didn't mean it in a romantic way, it was like a sibling love. Y-yeah, that's it a sibling love."

"Oho, really? And what of the kiss?" she said teasingly and covered up her mouth with the tip of her right hand fingers.

"I-it was to wake you up!"

"You're not a good liar Len." she giggled and came close to his cheeks and lightly kissed him there, "I love you too as more than a little brother figure, even though were not that much related."

He smirked and tugged her closer to him. "So there's no more hiding it is there?"

"Hmm, well you might as well say that." She smiled and pinched his nose. He came closer and was about to kiss her when…

"Nee-nee-chan, your favorite show is up now~!" Rin ran up to their direction.

"Really?!" Miku said in glee as Rin kept tugging her to come.

"Yeah! And you know, Shin-kun is already inside waiting all along; isn't that sweet."

"Yes, very."

"Well don't just stand there and get all lovey-dovey with my brother, let's go before the show starts!" Rin started to pull Miku inside the house.

Miku looked at Len and dragged him along, "Come on Len, don't want to stay outside alone now don't we?"

"A-alone, w-with those unattended fans still out there? No way I'm staying out, let's go!" he walked at a faster pace that made her laugh.

"Same old Len." She said and thought as they entered their home, 'Yes, we're finally home again.'

* * *

**Yes, it's finished! My long awaited Final Chapter has finally done at last!**

**Yep, it really done after such a long time of writers block and grievances of the previous supposed final chapters that are erased because of virus problems, and I'm threw with determining the **_**past**_** from the **_**present**_**. But well here you have it, the long chapter for the finale I promised that is already out of the promised date. I hope I've at least made it up to your expectations. ^^;  
**

**Thank you for all of those that reviewed, read, followed and added this story of mine to their favorites. Thank you very much for all of the support and I hope to hear from all of you in my future fictional stories here.**

_**~SilentDreamer01~**_


End file.
